1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to flexible printed circuit boards (FPCB), and particularly, to an FPCB incorporating a low-voltage differential signal (LVDS) cable and a function module cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
LVDS cables are widely used in electronic devices, such as a notebook computer. The LVDS cables are used to connect a motherboard to a display, thereby enabling transmission of image signals and power signals. The LVDS cables used in the notebook computer are generally cylindrical coaxial cables, which are expensive, requiring special connectors, and taking up a lot of space. Additionally, coaxial cables are sleeved with plastic sheath or outer casing which complicates manufacturing and adds to costs. Furthermore, cameras, antennas, audio players and other function modules may also be connected to the motherboard by LVDS cables, thereby further complicating things and adding to expenses.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.